


Nocturnal Pursuits

by Ancientflower



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancientflower/pseuds/Ancientflower
Summary: Two unlikely souls engage in a little fun after dark. Mostly fluffy PWP.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Genesis Rhapsodos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Apple Blossom (Rave & Ancientflower)





	1. Chapter 1

> She thought he was still asleep, with the blankets tossled and the sheet only half covering his chest as he lay strewn on the bed. His breathing matched that of his slumber and he gave no sign that he was otherwise awake... Even when she got curious.

He looked dormant enough when she’d emerged from the bathroom, borrowed dress shirt barely skimming the back of her thighs. It was a strangely contented sight, like something from a postcard, all scattered light and shadows thrown across the sharp angle of lean muscle. Her footfalls were careful with no intent to wake, mattress dipping ever so slightly beneath the weight of her knees as she clambered in beside him, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest as if it were the answer to all the world’s ills. “He sleeps.” Aerith mused aloud in a restrained whisper, torso shifting forwards to allow her the proximity to brush auburn locks from an entirely tranquil face. How did she ever get so lucky?

The thought lingered as she smiled despite herself, her body leaning in to graze her mouth over his temple, soft and ethereal much like the girl that offered it. Another touch followed, this time to his cheek, before hesitation set in, a momentary pause in her own self indulgence as she attempted to resist the impulse, but the lure was too great. Lips met lips in a tender exchange, something meant to be fleeting and wholesome - a goodnight kiss in which she could see herself off safely to sleep. But the first had been playing possum with her; icy blue eyes snapping open mid kiss to leave her retreating with a sheepish look of embarrassment.

The ancient balked as Genesis pushed himself upright, colour bleeding into her cheeks as he watched with an unreadable expression. “I—” She was ready to explain, to justify her misdemeanour, but his mouth cut her off, hands snaking into her voluminous curls and drawing her in; shared breath and carnality replacing all sedate sweetness she had been trying to gift. If kisses could talk, they’d sing a song of desire, a melody of lust and wanton need - played out in notes of tongue and teeth. She doesn’t fight it, doesn’t resist that heated impulse prickling behind her navel, arms winding around his shoulders to usher him closer, to indulge in the poetry he so often quoted and guide them both to the beginnings of bliss.

For once, Aerith was the one to instigate; to sling a silken thigh over the cradle of his hips and sit there as if it were a throne. She’s emboldened by his company, a brazen seductress hidden amidst tentative movements and saccharine kisses. Breaking from his mouth her own ventured to his throat, open mouthed and heady, fingers carding in handfuls of auburn, tugging, insistent and urgent. He didn’t need the encouragement, thumbs digging into the flesh of her hips as sheets and clothes were cast asunder, tumescent length pressed against welcoming warmth, beckoning like a siren song.

Lips parted in an audible gasp when at last she slid down on him slowly; stretched and filled in the most intimate of ways. Thereafter it’s a tangle of limbs and rhythmic hips, palms splayed across broad shoulders, nails scratching involuntarily, as subtle moans muffled themselves into the skin of his neck, his jaw - a half purred mantra stifled against the welcoming cavern of a sinfully poetic mouth. _More, more, more_. It’s not her first rodeo, but it’s arguably the best _ride_ , breath falling in staccato notes, heart beat more erratic with every sordid roll of her pelvis, creeping closer to that delectable precipice.

The redhead skews the game before she can get there; body rolling to pin her to the mattress and resume his role as dominant participant, mischief alight in pale azure eyes. Aerith was ready to protest, but the words died on suitably flushed lips when she realised the ploy. When she could feel him reaching deeper, **harder.** _The angle change was everything._ Quiet moans grew steadily louder; back arching in order to meet him, sweat slicked and breathless, urging him on with the bounce of a heel against his back and a face that was so painstakingly dishevelled, it was practically lewd.

She didn’t last much longer after that; head thrown back and toes curling as inner walls clenched in euphoric bliss, his true name a hallowed prayer toppling from her mouth. _Mercifully not freckle_ , she would remind herself later, but… “Gen!” Fingertips sought out his hair once more, to tug him down to greet her mouth and seal it with a grateful and affectionate kiss; carnality subdued but not diminished as she raised her hips again to meet his own, to usher in his own finale in a few more self indulgent thrusts. She’s blessed by the goddess **_twice_** more before he joins her, body milking out the last of his release with a dizzying and body tingling degree of sated contentment.

It’s only in the calm after, that she thinks to thank him; when the lustful interlude has long since passed, and it’s nothing more than lazy intimacy heightened by skin to skin. Aerith’s digits ghost along the arm that entwines her, still bathing in the glorious afterglow of dreamy, unpredictable sex. She knows better than to say what she’s _really_ thinking. Lets the silent _I love you,_ stay where it belongs, tucked away in the deepest depths of an overly romantic heart. But she can gift him with something more wry, something more lighthearted and fitting for who and what they are. “…so….” She begins, head turning to press a kiss to his pectoral. “…same time tomorrow?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just written as a sinday gift for the ever loveable @giftofthegodess over on tumblr following the small prompt at the beginning of this drabble. It was then mercifully bolstered by art from the equally magical @birdblacksocialclub. Needless to say, I love both of these adorable dorks with all my heart. <3


End file.
